Une heure du matin
by Efirg
Summary: Il est une heure du matin et les coups à la porte ne s'arrêtent pas. La personne à la porte n'est pas une personne que Kuroko s'attendait à voir devant chez lui. Pourquoi est-ce que Takao était devant chez lui ? Et blessé en plus de ça ? /Avertissement à l'intérieur/


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont, à mon grand désarroi, pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Fandom :** Kuroko no Basket

**Auteur :** Efirg

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort &amp; Friendship

**Rating :** T

**Personnages :** Takao K. &amp; Kuroko T.

**Résumé :** Il est une heure du matin et les coups à la porte ne s'arrêtent pas. La personne à la porte n'est pas une personne que Kuroko s'attendait à voir devant chez lui. Pourquoi est-ce que Takao était devant chez lui ? Et blessé en plus de ça ?

**Avertissement :** Tentative de viol

Ouah, c'est bien la première fois que je termine un one-shot en aussi peu de temps. D'habitude je prends, quoi un voire deux mois à le finir et là deux semaines, DEUX SEMAINES ?!

Par contre, je crois que j'ai un problème, celui d'avoir du mal à faire des one-shots courts. COURTS. Genre de 2 000/3 000 mots. Mais NON, il faut que je continue au point où ça atteigne 7 000 mots. Mais bon, je vais faire avec. En espérant que ça n'en décourage pas certain. Venez lire. Je vous assure, c'est sympa... Hein ?! Quel avertissement ? Ah celui de juste au-dessus. Mais non, rien de violent. Ou de méchant.

Pour tous ceux qui aiment énormément Takao, ne me tuez pas ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je vous promets, il va très bien. Très très bien.

Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je les corrigerai.

* * *

Les coups à sa porte ne semblaient pas vouloir se taire. Ses parents étaient à l'étranger, comme souvent. Et sa grand-mère était à l'hôpital suite à la chute qu'elle avait faite il y a quelques jours. Il était donc seul à la maison, si on omettait Nigou qui dormait profondément au bout de son lit.

Il entendit une nouvelle série de coups et décida de se lever. Qui pouvait bien venir chez lui à … une heure du matin ? Nigou leva la tête en sentant son maître sortir du lit et le suivit du regard. Kuroko lui fit signe que tout allait bien et quitta sa chambre. Il descendit les escaliers et arriva finalement à la porte. Il entrouvrit la porte et se stoppa. La personne de l'autre côté n'était certainement pas une personne à laquelle il se serait attendu.

"Takao-kun ?"

Malgré son étonnement, il ouvrit complètement la porte et invita son invité surprise à entrer. Celui-ci s'empressa de le faire. Kuroko referma la porte et se tourna vers l'intrus qui se trouvait être dans un état déplorable. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds, ses cheveux dégoulinaient tout comme ses vêtements qui étaient désordonnés et sales. Et quand le brun releva la tête, Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de glapir de surprise. Il pouvait apercevoir des traces de larmes le long de ses joues et des hématomes qui commençaient à se former sur son visage. Il remarqua également la marque rouge à son cou. Il respirait rapidement comme s'il avait longtemps couru.

"Désolé de faire irruption comme ça chez toi, Kuro-chan. Mais je ne savais pas vraiment où aller."

Kuroko secoua la tête, remis de sa surprise. Il ne prêta même pas attention au surnom que le joueur de Shutoku lui avait donné. "Ce n'est rien. Viens, on va aller dans le salon, ça sera mieux."

Il se dirigea vers la pièce à vivre, suivi par le brun. "Je vais aller te chercher une serviette et des vêtements." Takao hocha distraitement la tête et Kuroko sortit de la pièce en lui lançant un regard inquiet. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le brun aussi silencieux. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette dans une main et des vêtements dans l'autre. "Tiens, les vêtements vont peut-être être un peu petits mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. La salle de bain est au fond du couloir."

"Ouais… merci." Kuroko regarda le meneur quitter la pièce avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Quand Takao revint, séché et changé, le bleuté lui donna une tasse de thé qu'il venait de préparer. Le brun le remercia et fixa la tasse quelques secondes avant de boire une gorgée et de regarder son hôte. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était allé chez Kuroko. Tout ce qu'il se souvenait c'est de s'être retrouvé devant la maison du passeur de Seirin et d'être en train de toquer frénétiquement.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans le silence, Takao enfoui dans le canapé, les jambes désormais ramenées contre sa poitrine et Kuroko assis sur une chaise. Ce dernier finit par se lever et revint un peu plus tard, une trousse de médicaments dans les mains. Takao le regarda avec étonnement avant de se souvenir qu'il était blessé et que le bleuté l'avait surement remarqué. L'ombre de Seirin s'accroupit sur le canapé à côté celle de Shutoku. Une fois qu'il eut fini de soigner son visage, il inspecta le corps du brun, voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres blessures mais il ne pouvait rien voir à cause des vêtements et de la position du l'autre adolescent. "Takao-kun, es-tu blessé autre part ?"

L'interpellé secoua la tête avant de l'enfouir dans ses bras. Ses épaules tremblaient légèrement. "Encore désolé… pour l'intrusion, je sais qu'il est tard… ou tôt. Je… désolé," s'excusa une nouvelle fois le brun, ses paroles entrecoupées.

Kuroko ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il devait lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé ? Est-ce qu'il devait se taire ? Est-ce qu'il devait appeler Midorima-kun ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que le brun n'était pas allé chez lui ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Ils n'habitaient pas près l'un de l'autre. "Takao-kun…" commença Kuroko avant d'être interrompu par le brun.

"Je suppose que je te mets dans une drôle de situation. Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je veux dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu chez toi. J'aurais pu appeler Shin-chan. Non, en fait, non, j'ai bien fait de ne pas l'appeler. Et puis on est un loin de chez lui." Il sembla à Kuroko que Takao ne lui parlait plus. Sans oublier la voix tremblante avec laquelle il parlait. "Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi." Takao resserra sa prise autour de ses jambes mais laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur qui interpella Kuroko.

"Takao-kun, est-ce que tu es blessé ?" Sa voix était ferme. Pour le moment, ce qu'il s'était passé ne l'intéressait pas, il devait d'abord s'occuper des blessures de Takao que celui-ci semblait avoir oublié de mentionner.

"Je t'assure, Kuro-chan, ça va, je peux gérer."

"Takao-kun est blessé." Kuroko se leva et se plaça devant le brun qui releva légèrement la tête. "Takao," gronda le plus petit. Le brun baissa la tête dans la défaite. "Est-ce que ça te fait beaucoup mal ?" A sa surprise, le plus grand hocha faiblement la tête. "Lève-toi s'il-te-plaît Takao-kun." Celui-ci s'exécuta en retenant une grimace. "Est-ce que tu peux enlever ton tee-shirt ?"

La réponse fut instantanée. "Hein ?! Pourquoi ?"

Kuroko fixa son interlocuteur. "Pour que je puisse jeter un coup d'œil à tes blessures. Je ne peux pas le faire à travers tes vêtements." Mais le brun ne bougeait pas. "Takao-kun, même si tu ne sais pas pourquoi, tu es venu chez moi, alors s'il-te-plaît, Takao-kun, laisse-moi te soigner. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal."

Ça sembla être suffisant puisque le brun enleva lentement son tee-shirt (qui n'était en fait pas vraiment le sien, mais bon…). Les yeux de Kuroko s'écarquillèrent. Le torse du brun était parsemé d'hématomes violasses et des marques rouges. Son regard remonta jusqu'à la gorge et celle-ci était effectivement rouge. Il était tellement concentré dans son examen des blessures qu'il n'entendit pas Takao l'appeler. Ce fut finalement au bout du cinquième appel qu'il réagit. "Désolé." Takao secoua la tête pour dire que ce n'était pas grave. Il avait aussi fixé son torse plus de cinq minutes quand il s'était changé.

Kuroko entreprit alors de soigner les blessures mais à peine il eut touché la peau du brun que celui-ci s'éloigna immédiatement et trébucha sur le canapé derrière lui pour y tomber, le regard rempli de peur, fixé sur Kuroko et les muscles bandés. Ce dernier avait encore sa main en l'air et regardait maintenant le meneur de Shutoku avec surprise. Il abaissa sa main et s'avança vers Takao qui sursauta au mouvement. Kuroko remarqua alors les larmes sur le point de tomber dans les yeux bleus argentés du plus grand. Il se baissa et s'assit lentement sur le canapé pour ne pas effrayer davantage le brun qui semblait réellement sur le point de pleurer.

"Takao-kun, je suis désolé. Je ne compte pas te faire de mal, je veux simplement soigner tes blessures." Il attendit que l'autre lui donne un signe qu'il l'avait compris. Signe qui prit la forme d'un hochement de tête incertain. Kuroko avança doucement sa main et s'arrêta juste avant de toucher la peau, attendant encore une fois un signe du brun. Takao déglutit et tenta de se détendre. Kuroko ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il voulait simplement l'aider et le soigner. Pas lui faire mal ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pas comme ces types… Il secoua la tête, tentant de faire disparaître ses pensées. Kuroko dut croire que le mouvement lui était destiné puisqu'il éloigna sa main. "Takao-kun, je t'ai dit que je n'allais rien te faire."

"Je sais, désolé, ce n'était pas pour toi, j'étais…"

"Tout va bien. Je peux ?"

Takao hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre. "Oui… oui, c'est bon."

"Très bien. Ça serait mieux si tu t'allongeais."

Takao s'exécuta et s'allongea, délogeant Kuroko qui se retrouva accroupi par terre, face au torse du brun. Il souffla au nombre de blessures. "Est-ce que tu as du mal à respirer ?" Takao secoua la tête. "Au moins tu n'as pas de côtes cassées."

"Ouais, j'ai de la chance, hein." Kuroko ignora le sarcasme dans la réponse du brun et continua son inspection. Il retint, à peine, un cri de surprise quand il remarqua que les marques rouges étaient en fait des morsures. Et il y en avait un grand nombre, surtout au niveau du cou et des hanches. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de regarder le brun qui détourna aussitôt le regard.

"Takao-kun…"

"S'il-te-plaît, Kuroko, pas maintenant. Finis de… me soigner et si tu veux on en parlera. Mais pas quand je suis habillé… comme ça. S'il-te-plaît."

Kuroko hocha la tête et imbiba du coton de désinfectant. Il le passa sur les blessures amenant un faible gémissement de douleur de la part du brun. Heureusement, aucun des bleus ne semblait grave. Même si le brun aura surement mal pendant les prochains jours. "C'est bon, Takao-kun, j'ai fini."

Ce dernier s'empressa de remettre son tee-shirt et ramena encore une fois ses jambes près de lui de manière protectrice. Il remarqua la manière dont Kuroko le regardait et s'empressa de le rassurer, ayant une idée de ce que le bleuté pensait. "Ne t'inquiète pas Kuro-chan, ils ne m'ont rien fait de plus que ce que tu as vu." Il tenta de sourire mais ses lèvres refusèrent de bouger. A la place, il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de gémir. "Ils n'ont rien fait."

Kuroko acquiesça et s'assit à côté de Takao. Celui-ci avait de nouveau la tête fourrée dans ses bras et ne cessait de répéter la même chose. Il se remit à trembler et Kuroko crut entendre un ou deux hoquets. Mais il ne fit rien. Ça serait assez maladroit. A la place il se leva et sortit de la pièce quelques minutes. Quand il revint, il put malheureusement constater que le brun pleurait. Il s'approcha et posa une couverture sur ses épaules.

Takao attrapa les bords du linge et les serra avec force. "Dis, Kuro-chan, est-ce que je peux…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Takao-kun, tu peux rester ce soir si tu veux. Je ne comptais pas te mettre dehors."

"Merci Kuro-chan. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'aurais fait sinon."

"Je vais sortir un futon."

"Non, ne t'embête pas, je vais dormir sur le cana…"

Le regard que lui lança Kuroko le fit taire. Comment cette personne avec aussi peu de présence pouvait-elle avoir une aura aussi intimidante ? "Je ne te ferai pas dormir sur le canapé. Et puis ma chambre est assez grande pour accueillir un futon."

"Dans ta chambre ?"

"Il y a des chambres d'amis mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de te laisser seul."

"Je ne vais rien faire tu sais."

"Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire." Il se leva. "Je vais préparer le futon. Si tu veux regarder la télé, c'est cette télécommande." Takao hocha la tête avant de regarder le bleuté sortir de la pièce. Il se mit alors à trembler. Kuroko avait raison, il ne voulait pas être seul. Pas ce soir. Il attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé afin de dissiper le silence qui commençait à l'étouffer.

"Wouaf !"

Takao sursauta et chercha la source du bruit qui apparut sur le canapé juste à côté de lui. Il sourit comme le chien vint se coller à lui pour réclamer des caresses. Le brun comprit la demande et commença à le gratter entre les oreilles.

"T'es le chien de Kuro-chan, hein ?" Un aboiement joyeux lui répondit. "Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, je suppose que tu dormais." Cet humain supposait bien. En plus il faisait un excellent rêve. Mais cet humain avait aussi vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide. Il pouvait sentir sa peur et sa nervosité. "T'es un chiot adorable tu sais ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le copain de Kuro-chan ne te supporte pas, je veux dire, regarde-moi cette bouille et ces yeux. Tu n'as rien de terrifiant."

"Wouaf !" Nigou roula sur le dos et Takao se mit à la chatouiller le ventre au plus grand bonheur de Nigou qui se mit à glapir. Il se releva et lécha le visage du brun. Celui-ci rigola en sentant la langue du chien sur son visage. Bien différente de celle… Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Il tomba sur le dos avec Nigou sur son ventre. C'est ainsi que Kuroko les trouva quand il revint dans le salon. Il laissa apparaître un léger sourire. Il préféra largement voir Takao comme ça que comme il était tout à l'heure.

"Ah Kuro-chan, ton chien m'attaque, fais quelque chose, aah ! Arrête !"

Même s'il devait s'y être fait, Kuroko trouvait encore surprenant le fait que Takao puisse le voir même quand il était occupé ou regardait ailleurs.

"Kuro-chan, tu vas bien ?"

Kuroko hocha la tête. Surprenant ou non, c'était vraiment agréable d'être vu. Il était même arrivé que ce soit le brun qui le surprenne. Il s'approcha du duo sur le canapé et attrapa Nigou qui continuait d'aboyer, voulant visiblement continuer de s'amuser avec le joueur de Shutoku. Celui-ci s'assit et posa sa main sur la tête de l'animal qui pencha la tête.

"Gah, il est vraiment adorable ton chien, Kuro-chan, on dirait toi !"

"Takao-kun, s'il-te-plaît, ne dis pas quelque chose comme ça."

"Désolé. Mais c'est vrai." Il sourit à la moue que fit le passeur. Oui, vraiment adorable. Kuroko, pas le chien. Quoique. Mais le moment fut interrompu quand ses blessures le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Kuroko prit alors un visage sérieux. Le brun perdit son sourire et soupira.

"Kuro-chan…"

"Le futon est prêt, tu veux aller te coucher ?"

Takao eut un sourire reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Pas encore.

"Ouais, après tout je t'ai un peu tiré de ton sommeil, hein ?" Kuroko hocha la tête. "Ok, allez, Kuro-chan, montre-moi ta chambre !" Takao se leva et éteint la télévision avant de suivre le bleuté jusqu'à sa chambre. Takao détailla la pièce avec attention. Il remarqua rapidement les étagères sur lesquelles était posé un grand nombre de romans. "Tu aimes lire ?" Kuroko hocha la tête. "Ça se voit. Mon dieu, il doit y avoir une centaine de bouquins." Il attrapa un des livres à proximité et le feuilleta. "Livre policier hein ? Ça te va bien." Il reposa le livre et regarda le futon. "Tu es sûr que je ne te dérange pas ?"

"Je te l'ai dit Takao-kun. Et puis si ça me gênait que tu dormes dans ma chambre, je ne te l'aurais pas proposé."

Takao sourit. "Vrai. Bien, je suppose qu'on va se coucher maintenant."

"Vas-y, je dois encore faire une ou deux choses mais ça sera rapide." Le brun acquiesça et s'installa dans le futon. Kuroko attendit qu'il ait fermé les yeux pour sortir. Il revint dans le salon et attrapa les deux tasses encore posées sur la table basse pour les amener dans la cuisine. Il les lava distraitement en pensant à ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable puis à la porte. Une fois la vaisselle faite, il attrapa son téléphone. Il chercha dans ses contacts et hésita une seconde avant d'appuyer sur la touche appel.

Il attendit le bruit familier qu'on décrochait le téléphone.

_"Allô ?"_

Kuroko inspira fortement. "Midorima-kun ?"

_"Kuroko ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles à… presque une heure et demi du matin ?"_

"Il s'agit de Takao-kun."

_"Quoi Takao ?"_

"Il est chez moi."

_"Comment ? Pourquoi ?"_

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je dormais quand il est venu sonner chez moi. Il ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi il était ici et ce qui lui était arrivé…"

_"Comment ça « ce qui lui est arrivé » ?"_

"Eh bien… Il est blessé." Kuroko entendit le sifflement de surprise de son interlocuteur. "Ce n'est pas grave, quelques hématomes et…" Est-ce qu'il devait lui parler des morsures ?

_"Et quoi ?"_

"Il a également des… morsures… au niveau du cou et des hanches."

_"Quoi ? Kuroko, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"_

"Je ne sais pas moi-même, Takao-kun n'a pas voulu m'expliquer et je n'allais pas le forcer. Mais d'après lui, il n'a rien d'autre. Mais Midorima-kun, il y en avait beaucoup. Et il avait l'air vraiment effrayé. Quand j'ai voulu le toucher pour le soigner, il s'est éloigné en tremblant."

Midorima mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, assimilant les informations que Kuroko venait de lui donner. Il espérait réellement se tromper. _"Où est-ce qu'il est là ?"_

"Dans ma chambre, en train de dormir probablement."

_"Est-ce qu'il va bien ?"_

"Oui, j'ai soigné ses blessures. Aucun hématome n'était grave et il n'a pas de côtes cassées."

_"Kuroko, je ne parlais pas… sur le plan physique."_

"Oh, eh bien… Je te l'ai dit, il a peur et…"

_"Bon sang, qu'est-ce que cet idiot faisait dehors à une heure du matin ?"_ Kuroko ne prit pas la peine de répondre, sachant pertinemment que le vert se parlait à lui-même. _"Est-ce que tu as besoin que je vienne ?"_

"Non, ça devrait aller pour cette nuit. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais venir demain matin ? Je pense que ça serait mieux."

_"Très bien."_ Il eut une pause pendant laquelle Midorima sembla chercher ses mots. _"Kuroko, est-ce que tu…"_

"Ne t'inquiète pas Midorima-kun, je m'occupe de lui et je t'appelle si jamais j'ai un problème."

_"Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais te demander. Je voulais que tu lui dises que c'est un idiot."_

"Bien sûr Midorima-kun, je le ferai." Kuroko raccrocha et soupira. Une pression contre sa jambe le fit baisser les yeux. Nigou était contre lui, la tête levée et le regardait avec des yeux tristes. Le bleuté s'accroupit et lui caressa la tête. "Tout va bien Nigou. Allez viens, on va se coucher." Le chien aboya faiblement, ne voulant pas réveiller le joueur de Shutoku qui dormait dans la chambre de son maître – du moins s'il dormait –.

Il entra lentement dans sa chambre et constata que le brun s'était endormi. Il était sur le côté et sa main serrait la couverture avec force. Kuroko nota également facilement les sourcils froncés et la respiration un peu rapide du meneur de Shutoku. Kuroko s'installa dans son lit et jeta un dernier regard inquiet à Takao avant d'éteindre la lumière.

* * *

Il courait à travers le dédale de rues en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil derrière lui. Il pouvait entendre les bruits de pas de ses poursuivants. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de voir la caisse qui était à ses pieds et trébucha. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Sauf que quand il voulut à se lever, il constata que ses poursuivants l'avaient rattrapé et étaient à présent en face de lui.

"Eh bien, eh bien, tu ne pensais quand même pas que tu pouvais nous échapper mon joli." L'homme attrapa l'adolescent au sol par les cheveux et le força à se mettre à genoux. Celui-ci retint une grimace et leva les yeux. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Il n'aimait pas du tout le regard des hommes devant lui. Il tenta de s'extirper mais la prise était forte.

"Qu'est-ce que tu essais de faire mon joli ?" L'homme s'accroupit et prit la mâchoire du brun avec force. Et avant que ce dernier ne puisse comprendre, il se retrouva sur le dos avec l'homme assis sur lui, ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise en sentant les doigts froids contre sa peau et mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et alors il commença à se débattre mais l'homme le calma d'un coup au visage. Le brun resta sonné un moment, sa tête ayant cogné contre le sol. L'homme en profita pour retirer le haut du garçon. Les hématomes avaient déjà commencé à se former.

Takao reprit ses esprits quand il sentit quelque chose de visqueux contre son cou et réalisa avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de la langue de l'homme. Il réprima un gémissement de dégoût. Mais ne put en réprimer un de douleur quand l'homme le mordit. Encore et encore. Et ses mains qui parcouraient sa peau, appuyaient sur ses bleus et frôlaient lentement la zone juste au-dessus de son jean.

Il recommença à se débattre quand il sentit une des mains passait sous les ceintures de son pantalon et de son boxer, caressant ses hanches et son bassin provoquant une soudaine envie de vomir chez Takao. Les larmes lui venaient et menaçaient de couler à tout instant. Heureusement l'homme retira sa main et arrêta de le mordre. Mais sa langue continuait son travail et descendait jusqu'à son nombril, jusqu'à ses hanches qu'il mordit sans ménagement.

Il voulut le repousser mais ses poignets étaient retenus. Les morsures s'accumulaient sur son corps qui était parcouru par les doigts avides de contact de l'homme sur lui. Il ne remarqua même pas quand ses mains furent libérées. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce type était sur lui et s'amusait sans faire attention à ses larmes qui s'étaient finalement échappé, à ses supplications pour que ça s'arrête ou à ses cris chaque fois que l'homme le mordait. Il se faisait peu d'illusions sur ce qui allait suivre s'il ne faisait rien mais il n'avait pas la force.

Les coups de langue, les morsures, les caresses s'enchaînaient. Ses larmes, ses cris et ses supplications se mélangeaient. Il avait fermé les yeux et entendait faiblement les rires des autres hommes. Il avait oublié qu'ils étaient plusieurs. Et ça lui faisait encore plus peur. Il priait silencieusement pour que ça s'arrête. Un miracle, quelque chose.

L'homme attrapa sa mâchoire et lui ordonna d'ouvrir les yeux. Il le fit mais regretta immédiatement. Il aurait préféré les laisser fermés. Parce que maintenant il se souviendrait toujours de son visage, de son regard. Il avait toujours eu une très bonne mémoire visuelle. Maintenant il espérait juste que son cerveau oublie cet événement. On dit que quand un événement est trop traumatisant, le cerveau supprime la mémoire de l'événement. C'était assez traumatisant ça, non ?

Il sentit alors brusquement les lèvres de l'homme contre les siennes et sa langue dans sa bouche. Il tenta de s'éloigner mais une des mains s'était placée sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de tourner la tête. Le baiser était brutal, douloureux et affamé. L'intrus dans sa bouche jouait avec sa langue qu'il tentait d'éloigner, en vain. Il ne pouvait plus respirer et laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif, suppliant l'homme de le lâcher, d'arrêter. Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas, enfin si puisque l'adolescent sentit un sourire étirer les lèvres de l'adulte. Sa main parcourait de nouveau le ventre de sa victime en s'amusant à appuyer où les bleus se trouvaient. L'adolescent commença à se débattre, le manque d'oxygène se faisant bientôt cruellement sentir. Finalement l'homme le relâcha et se délecta du spectacle devant lui. La respiration rapide et haletante et les larmes sur ses joues, l'adolescent était absolument magnifique. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage et alors que le brun se remettait lentement de la presque asphyxie, il commença à lécher ses joues, délogeant en même temps les larmes fuyantes. Délicieux.

Dégoûtant. Takao se figea et sa respiration se bloqua. Inutile de secouer la tête, elle était encore maintenue. Il entendait vaguement les murmures de l'homme. Qu'il s'arrête ou finisse. Il ne supportait plus la langue de l'homme qui désormais descendait jusqu'à son menton puis de nouveau jusqu'à son cou. Sa tête était libre.

Et puis il se figea complètement, tous ses muscles se tendirent presque douloureusement. Les mains de l'homme venaient de retirer sa ceinture et s'apprêtait à ouvrir son pantalon quand il trouva la force de bouger. L'adrénaline coulait à flot dans ses veines et il gigotait dans tous les sens, ne voulant pas que ça aille plus loin. Que ça s'arrête. Que ça s'arrête.

Et l'air lui manqua. L'homme le tenait par la gorge, ses yeux plantés dans ceux du brun. Il n'entendait pas ses mots. Il entendait seulement ses propres pensées paniquées. Stop. Stop. Stop. Que ça s'arrête. Qu'il arrête. Quelqu'un. A l'aide.

"…-kun"

Takao ouvrit les yeux et au lieu d'avoir une paire d'yeux remplis de colère et de luxure devant lui, il se retrouva face à une paire d'yeux bleus clairs remplis d'inquiétude. Il mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre la situation et à savoir qui était devant lui. Il se détendit légèrement.

"Kuro-chan ?" Le nommé hocha la tête et s'assit sur le futon. Il s'était réveillé parce que Nigou avait commençait à lui lécher le visage et lui donner des coups de museau pour lui montrer Takao en train de gémir et pleurer, gigotant dans tous les sens. Il avait alors tenté de le réveiller mais le brun était profondément endormi. Alors tout ce qu'il avait pu faire était d'attendre en appelant son nom de temps en temps.

Takao s'assit également et Nigou lui sauta dessus en frottant sa tête contre son torse. Le brun sourit doucement en voyant ça et commença à le caresser. Au moins ça le distrayait un peu.

"Takao-kun ?" Le brun releva la tête et fixa Kuroko qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il lui offrit un faible sourire.

"Désolé Kuro-chan, je t'ai encore réveillé."

Kuroko secoua la tête. "Ce n'est rien. Et techniquement tu as réveillé Nigou qui m'a réveillé."

Takao le fixa quelques secondes avant de rigoler et de baisser la tête. "Dans ce cas, Nigou, excuse-moi de t'avoir une nouvelle fois réveillé. " Le chien aboya et lécha le visage du brun qui dut l'éloigner s'il ne voulait pas finir avec le visage plein de bave. Kuroko sourit à la scène mais Takao le remarqua. "Sérieusement ? Ton chien m'attaque et toi tu souris. Eh bien désolé de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ton chien me dévorera."

"Wouaf !"

"Non j'ai dit, tu n'auras pas mon âme, chiot des enfers ! Kuro-chan, aide-moi !"

Kuroko soupira et attrapa Nigou qui lui lécha à son tour le visage. "Takao-kun, ça va mieux ?"

"Hein ? Ah… oui… Désolé, j'ai…"

"Tu veux en parler ? Même si je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure personne pour ça."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je ne vois pas de meilleure personne, tu sais écouter. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas si je veux en parler." Il inspira profondément avant d'expirer. "Je bosse dans le coin, enfin une fois par semaine. C'est dans un petit restaurant. D'habitude il ferme vers minuit mais moi je pars environ deux heures avant la fermeture, vers vingt-deux heures. Le patron sait que je n'habite pas à côté et que j'ai école et des devoirs, il est sympa donc il me laisse partir plus tôt. Mais ce soir, exceptionnellement, le resto était ouvert jusqu'à une heure du matin et le patron m'a demandé de rester jusqu'à au moins minuit et demi. Il avait besoin de tous ses serveurs. Comme c'était exceptionnel, j'ai accepté. En plus il m'a dit que du coup il augmenterait mon salaire alors je ne pouvais pas refuser. Enfin bref, je voulais prendre le bus pour rentrer mais… des types sont arrivés et m'ont attrapé sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit. Ils m'ont amené dans une ruelle et… un des types m'a bloqué contre un mur et il a voulu m'embrasser sauf que je me suis débattu et je l'ai frappé. Ça ne leur a pas plu alors ils ont commencé à me frapper aussi."

Takao montra alors ses bleus sur son visage et son torse. "Mais je me suis enfui. Sauf qu'ils m'ont poursuivi et m'ont rattrapé quand j'ai trébuché. Un des types, probablement leur chef, il… il s'est assis sur moi et… il a commencé à…"

"Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler." Kuroko voyait bien que le brun ne voulait pas y penser et en parler le forçait à y repenser. De plus Kuroko n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé. "Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé après." Takao lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

"Eh bien… j'avoue que je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé exactement mais je crois que quelque chose les a interrompus et j'en ai profité pour attraper un morceau de bois à proximité et frapper le type sur moi avec. Ensuite j'ai profité de leur surprise pour attraper mes hauts et partir en courant. J'ai heureusement réussi à les semer et après j'étais devant chez toi."

"Pourquoi chez moi ?"

"Je me suis souvenu que tu habitais dans le coin."

"J'ai appelé Midorima-kun."

"Pourquoi ? Non, peu importe. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?"

"Que tu étais chez moi et blessé."

"Tu lui a dit à propos de… ?" demanda Takao avec hésitation.

Kuroko secoua la tête pour réponse. "Mais je lui ai dit au sujet des morsures, il a dû comprendre je pense."

Takao soupira dans la défaite. "Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

"Que tu es un idiot." Takao sourit à la réponse. Tellement prévisible. Il se sentit un peu mieux. "Je lui ai demandé de passer demain, enfin ce matin." Là le brun se laissa tomber. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? _'Eh Shin-chan, au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, je me suis fait agressé hier mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Bon sinon, à propos de l'entrainement…'_ Bof, moyen. "Ça te dérange ?"

"Non, c'est bon. De toute façon il aurait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au moins je n'aurais pas son regard suspicieux posé sur moi pendant que je débattrais si oui ou non je lui dirais."

"Tu comptais ne pas lui dire ?"

"Aucune idée. De toute façon il est au courant." Le silence suivit sa déclaration pendant lequel Kuroko caressait distraitement son chien et Takao tripotait nerveusement ses doigts. "Tu penses que je dois lui dire ?" Kuroko haussa les épaules. "Ouais, je ne sais pas non plus. J'ai peur de comment il réagira. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'éclater en sanglot devant lui. C'est stupide, hein ?"

S'il y avait une chose que Kuroko admirait chez Takao – hormis le fait qu'il puisse le voir—c'était que le brun était en phase avec ses émotions. Il n'hésitait pas à montrer quand il était heureux ou triste, il ne niait pas quand quelque chose n'allait pas et acceptait l'aide qu'on lui proposait. Même s'il fallait un peu le pousser. Kuroko savait quand le brun cachait sa tristesse et à ce moment il lui offrait un soutien auquel le meneur de Shutoku le remerciait en souriant. C'était déjà arrivé pendant les rencontres entre les membres de la Génération des Miracle où leurs "gardiens" étaient également présents. Il se demandait si Midorima avait déjà remarqué ces lueurs tristes dans les yeux bleus argentés ou si c'était simplement lui qui avait réussi à les repérer.

"Non, ce n'est pas stupide. Je ne peux pas dire que je te comprends mais Midorima-kun a de la considération pour toi, il t'écoutera et…"

"Et me traitera d'idiot. Encore," finit le brun en souriant. Kuroko hocha la tête. Midorima avait de la chance d'être tombé sur une personne comme Takao. "Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On retourne se coucher ?"

"Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir me rendormir."

"Ouais moi non plus. Bon beh… on a cas…" Takao se stoppa pour réfléchir. "Tu as des films ?" Kuroko acquiesça. "Bon voilà, on a cas regarder un film. Sauf si ça te dérange toi ou quelqu'un d'autre."

"Non, c'est bon pour moi. Et il n'y a personne d'autre à la maison."

"Je me disais aussi. Allez, on y va." Takao se leva mais dut se rasseoir avec un gémissement de douleur. "Merde, mes blessures. Je les avais oubliées pendant une seconde."

"Wouaf !"

"Te moques pas le chien, ce n'est pas drôle."

"Takao-kun, fais attention en te levant. Je vais chercher les films." Cela dit, Kuroko quitta la pièce. Takao soupira et se leva lentement pour se diriger vers le salon. Il attrapa au passage les couvertures. Il s'installa sur le canapé attendant le passeur invisible qui arriva de la cuisine, une boîte dans les mains.

"Tiens, je te laisse choisir le film. Je reviens." Et il repartit dans la cuisine. Takao parcourait des yeux les différentes boîtes de DVD. Il finit par en choisir une. Kuroko revint dans la pièce avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient un saladier rempli de pop-corn et deux verres d'eau. Takao sourit en voyant ça. Et une soirée cinéma avec Kuro-chan, une. Il connaissait un certain joueur blond qui serait jaloux. "Alors ?" demanda le bleuté en posant le plateau sur la table. Takao lui montra le DVD.

"Harry Potter, ça te va ?" Kuroko hocha la tête, prit le DVD et alluma la télé et le lecteur. Une fois le film lancé, il s'assit à côté de Takao qui avait attrapé le pop-corn et commença à le manger. Il prit la couverture et la mit sur ses épaules. Le pop-corn apparut devant lui. "Tu en veux ?" Kuroko piocha quelques morceaux de maïs soufflé dans le saladier et les mangea. Il en aurait presque ronronné. Sucré comme il aimait.

"On dirait que tu aimes le pop-corn en plus des milk-shakes."

"A la vanille."

"Oui, pardon, des milk-shakes à la vanille."

Vers le milieu du film, le saladier était vide, placé entre les deux ombres. Celle de Seirin avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran tandis que celle de Shutoku était endormi, la tête posée sur l'épaule du bleuté et Nigou sur ses cuisses, également en train de dormir.

A la fin du film, Kuroko était sur le point de rejoindre les deux autres dans les limbes du sommeil. Il attendait simplement que le film finisse puis il attrapa distraitement la télécommande et éteint l'écran et le lecteur. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit immédiatement.

* * *

Kuroko ouvrit lentement les yeux et mit quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il était dans le salon avec un poids sur sa cuisse. C'est vrai, Takao était venu à l'improviste chez lui hier et ils avaient fini par regarder un film. Et ils s'étaient endormis devant. Il fixa le poids sur sa cuisse. Il semblerait que la tête de Takao avait glissé. Il fut soulagé en voyant l'air détendu sur le visage du brun. Au moins il avait bien dormi. Nigou s'était placé entre Takao et le dossier du canapé.

Il se décolla légèrement et attrapa un oreiller. Il maintint la tête du brun et plaça le coussin dessous. Il ramassa le saladier qui avait fini par terre et les verres sur la table.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était en train de faire cuire des crêpes, il entendit du bruit dans le salon. Nigou arriva en trombe dans la cuisine et frotta sa tête contre ses jambes. Takao apparut au seuil de la porte et un sourire naquit sur son visage.

"Mon dieu Kuro-chan, ça sent bon ! Tu fais quoi ?"

"Des crêpes. Vas-y, assieds-toi, j'ai bientôt fini. Et ne touche pas à celles déjà cuites." Takao obéit en jetant quand même un regard impatient sur le tas de crêpes fumantes.

"Aah ! Mais c'est injuste, regarde, ces crêpes ne demandent qu'à être mangées."

"Takao-kun."

"D'accord, je ne touche pas. Tu veux que je t'aide à quelque chose ?"

"Non, c'est bon. J'ai bientôt fini." Il retourna une crêpe. "Comment vont tes blessures ?"

"Ça va, ça me fait moins mal qu'hier."

"Il y a de la pommade dans le placard bleu près du frigo si tu veux. Mets-en au moins sur ton visage pour que ça n'enfle pas trop. Je t'aiderai pour le reste après si tu veux bien."

Takao se leva et fouilla dans le placard. "Ouais merci." Il se réinstalla à table après avoir trouvé le tube et appliqua délicatement de la pommade sur ses hématomes au visage. Il regarda ses poignets et en mit également dessus.

"Lave-toi les mains s'il-te-plaît Takao-kun, c'est prêt."

Takao s'empressa de se laver les mains et se rassit, prêt à manger. Ils mangèrent en silence, si ce n'était les bruits de contentement du brun qui trouvait ces crêpes absolument délicieuses.

"Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangées ! C'est trop bon Kuro-chan !"

Kuroko faillit rougir au compliment spontané du brun. Il n'était pas très bon à recevoir des éloges mais ça lui fit plaisir. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Takao retira son tee-shirt. Kuroko laissa échapper une micro-grimace. Les hématomes abordaient désormais une couleur qui balançait entre le noir et violet. Certains en abordaient une verdâtre, jaunâtre. Les suçons et les morsures étaient bien visibles. Sa gorge n'était plus aussi rouge et ça le rassurait.

Il mit de la crème sur ses doigts et l'appliqua doucement sur le torse meurtri du brun. Celui-ci siffla de douleur, sa peau était encore sensible. Il fut soulagé quand le bleuté finit et souffla.

"Mon dieu mais elle est froide cette crème."

"Je pense que c'est plutôt ta peau qui est chaude."

"Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu te moques de moi ou si tu es sérieux."

Kuroko s'apprêtait à répondre quand la sonnette se fit entendre. Kuroko fronça presque les sourcils avant de se souvenir qu'il avait demandé à Midorima de passer. Il se leva et partit ouvrir la porte. Comme il s'y attendait, le shooter de Shutoku était à l'entrée.

"Bonjour Midorima-kun."

Celui-ci hocha la tête en guise de salutation. Kuroko l'invita à entrer. Le vert obéit et pénétra dans la maison. Il détailla rapidement le couloir puis posa son regard sur le passeur. Celui-ci le guida jusqu'au salon où le brun se trouvait. Ce dernier était encore torse nu et s'amusait avec Nigou. Il se stoppa quand il vit Kuroko revenir, accompagné de Midorima. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant son partenaire.

Le partenaire en question ne fit pas attention à sa réaction, trop occupé à détailler le torse parsemé d'hématomes du brun. Il s'approcha de son ombre et s'agenouilla devant lui, sans dire un seul mot ce qui commençait à rendre Takao nerveux.

"Euh… Shin-chan ?" Il était vraiment mal à l'aise. Le regard de Midorima passait d'un hématome à un autre et il sentait sa colère augmenter un peu plus à chaque blessure qu'il voyait. Et son froncement de sourcils s'accentuait à chaque fois qu'il voyait une nouvelle morsure. Il n'était pas stupide. Et Kuroko avait raison, il y en avait beaucoup. Certaines avaient formées des croûtes encore fraîches, elles avaient dues saigner. Ce qui signifiait que son coéquipier s'était fait mordre jusqu'au sang. Ça le dégoûtait.

"Shin-chan ?" Midorima ancra ses yeux verts dans ceux du brun et son estomac se serra en voyant le regard de l'autre et ce qu'il y lisait. Ce n'était pas des émotions qu'il était habitué à voir dans les prunelles bleues argentées. Le brun avait peur. Et il sursauta quand le vert approcha sa main.

"Est-ce que tu sais qui t'a fait ça ?"

Takao secoua la tête. "Non, je ne les ai pas vus."

Kuroko décida de les laisser tranquille et ramassa Nigou. Il retourna dans sa chambre et commença à la ranger. Puis une fois terminée, il se dirigea dans la buanderie afin de récupérer les vêtements du brun qu'il avait fait laver et sécher. Quand il revint dans le salon, il vit Takao replié sur lui-même en train de trembler et Midorima assis à côté de lui. Le brun releva la tête vers lui quand il entra.

"Tiens, voilà tes vêtements. Comme ils étaient trempés, je les ai lavés et séchés." Kuroko tendit les habits à Takao qui les attrapa et partit se changer dans la salle de bain. Ne restèrent plus que les deux anciens membres de Teiko.

"Est-ce que Takao-kun t'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda finalement Kuroko plutôt curieux de la réponse.

"Il m'a simplement dit qu'il avait dû travailler plus tard hier soir. Cet idiot ne m'avait même pas dit qu'il travaillait et aussi loin en plus de cela," lui répondit le vert en remontant ses lunettes. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?"

"Pas beaucoup plus Midorima-kun."

"Eh Shin-chan, je pense qu'on peut y aller," dit Takao en apparaissant à côté des deux autres. Il se tourna vers Kuroko. "Merci pour cette nuit et encore désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Deux fois." Puis il s'accroupit et caressa Nigou. "Bon, le chiot des enfers, on se voit une prochaine fois hein ?" Le chiot aboya et lécha la figure du brun qui se releva. "Allez, tu viens Shin-chan ?"

Takao partit en direction de la porte.

"Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, idiot." Midorima s'apprêtait à rejoindre son coéquipier quand Kuroko l'interpella.

"Prends soin de lui Midorima-kun, ce qu'il vient de vivre l'a beaucoup affecté."

"Evidemment." Sur ce, il se retourna et quitta la maison. Kuroko entrouvrit la porte et vit les deux membres de Shutoku partir en marchant.

"… finalement on a regardé Harry Potter. Et Shin-chan, tu savais que le doubleur de Harry avait une voix semblable à celle de Kuro-chan, c'est marrant, non ?"

"La ferme Takao."

"Héhé Shin-chan, en fait tu es jaloux que j'ai passé ma soirée chez Kuro-chan."

"Ne me confonds pas avec Kise je te prie."

Maintenant ils étaient trop loin pour que Kuroko puisse comprendre ce qu'ils disaient mais il entendit le rire de Takao et ferma la porte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Faîtes moi savoir votre avis.

Eh, vous saviez que le seiyu de Kuroko était le même que Harry, hihihi ! Pardon, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Non mais, imaginez Harry Potter avec la voix de Kuroko !


End file.
